


Till Death Do Us Part| Spencer Reid

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Mob!Boss AU, Spencer and readers they are engaged, and the reader is hotch’s daughter. She is taken by a mob boss. He has been watching her for months before abducting her and plans to make her his wife, she is in a wedding dress and veil everything. The team intervenes at the wedding.❜❜-LalyMendoza9Pairings: Spencer Reid x Hotchner!ReaderFeaturing: Spencer Reid, Y/n (Reader), Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily, Jj, Garcia, Trevor Harrison.Summary: y/n gets kidnapped by a mob!boss who is obsessed with her, can the team find her on time.WARNINGS: kidnapping, death, mob boss theme.Word Count: 993A/N: Got a Spencer Reid or criminal minds request? Send it in!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Kudos: 19





	Till Death Do Us Part| Spencer Reid

You hummed to yourself as you entered the bridal shop. Smiling to yourself as you walked further into the shop. But stopped in your tracks when you saw the owner of the store laying on the floor. A bullet wound in the side of your head.

A gasp escaped your mouth. Your hands covered your mouth in shock. You quickly reached out to grab your phone from your purse. But someone stuck a needle in your neck. Making you panic.

“It’s okay gorgeous, sh.” A deep voice spoke. Making you panic even more. You tried to fight him, but he dodged your attacks. Eventually, you become drowsy. Your eyes slowly fluttering closed. Slumping against the guy.

He picked you up. Walking out of the back of the store, and towards his car. Opening the back door and putting you gently down on the seat. He caressed your cheek, then pulled his hand away. Shutting the door, and opening the passenger seat, hopping in. he looked to the driver's seat. Smiling wickedly at his right-hand man

“Let's go.” He commanded. His right-hand man stepped on the accelerator driving off in a hurry…

・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。

Spencer paced outside the shop. Tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to remain calm, but it was useless. Who would do this to you? Why? He just hoped you weren’t dead.

Aaron walked up to Spencer.

“We're going to find her Spencer.” Hotch spoke. Making Spencer nod his head.

Just as he was about to respond Emily interrupted them.

“We found something. A receipt for a wedding dress, the one she ordered, all paid for, except it isn’t her who paid for it, it was Trevor Harrison, the leader of the deadliest mob.” She spoke. Both Spencer and Aaron felt grief wash over them.

“Get Garcia on the phone see if she can track him.” Hotch demanded. Emily nodded her head. Calling Garcia up.

Hotch turned to spencer, who looked a complete mess.

“We are going to get her back, Spencer. I promise you that. We are going to find her.” Hotch promised Spencer.

“She couldn’t find his exact location, but she did find out he rented a boat down at the pier.” Emily spoke. Making Hotch nod, and Spencer cry even more.

“Let's go.” Hotch commanded. All of them hopped into the car, going to the pier…

・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。

You let out a loud gasp. Eyes snapping open. Sitting up abruptly. You looked around you, noticing you were on a boat. You grimaced as you got up. Stopping as you noticed you were wearing a wedding dress. Your hand flew up to your hair. Feeling a veil. You quickly rushed to the mirror. Nearly tripping on your high heels.

“No.” You panicked. Eyes welling up with tears.

The door to the room. Opened. Revealing a tall man with a well-groomed beard. He smirked at you as you looked at him through the mirror.

“Stay away from me, my fiancé and dad are FBI agents, they will find me.” You declared. The guy just smirked letting out a dark chuckle. He walked over to you.

“They are on land, and you are on the sea.” He taunted. Grabbing a hold of you and dragging you out of the room.

“It’s time to get married.” He spoke. As you struggled against him. Yelling no.

He dragged you to the top of the boat. Smirking as he saw his boss at the end of the aisle.

The sound of the piano started playing. Playing that wedding tune. The guy pinned your hands behind you, tugging you closer to the guy who kidnapped you.

“No.” You cried out. Trying to escape but failing.

“It’s okay, beautiful.” He cooed. Wiping your tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He took a hold of your hands gripping them tightly. Making you grimace.

“You were meant to be mine. Ever since I first saw you. I’ve been watching you. You will be mine, my beautiful wife.” He spoke. Making you cringe.

“When my dad and fiancé find you, you will wish you never laid eyes on me. They will find me.” You hissed out. Trying to pull your hands away from his but failing.

He let out a laugh as well as his right-hand man, who stood in front of his boss and you.

They both laughed. Smirking at each other.

“Yeah, right.” He chuckled out. He looked at his right-hand man, nodding in his direction.

Just as he was about to talk, the deck of the boat was swarmed with FBI agents. All pointing their guns at the mob boss and his right-hand man. You looked at your dad then at Spencer, who looked relieved you were alive, he was just worried that you were going to get hurt.

“Put your hands up and move away from the woman.” Your father spoke in a demanding tone. Full of anger. Looking at the mob boss who kidnapped you. The mob boss took out his gun. Aiming at your father, his right-hand man doing the same.

“The feds don’t scare me.” He hissed out. Before he could pull the trigger, hotch shot the mob boss. The mob boss right-hand man was about to pull the trigger when Spencer pulled the trigger, his gun aimed at the right-hand man. The bullet hitting the guys shoulder. Both of them were startled. The FBI agent rushed up to them. Arresting them. While Spencer ran to you pulling you into his arms and hugging you tightly while you sobbed into his chest. His hand rubbing up and down your back soothingly. His other hand caressing the back of your head….


End file.
